How to survive a zombie apocolypse
by Silver bullit85
Summary: This is a handbook with a little advice on how to survive a zombie apocolypse if this book does not save your life you may return it for your money back
1. What kinds of infected to meet?

HOW TO SURVIVE A ZOMBIE APOCOLYPSE

Written by silver bullit85

CHAPTER ONE:

WHAT SICK MONSTEROUS THINGS WILL I ENCOUNTER?

The answer to this problem is easy to find just look out your window or stay safley away from the window and read these short descriptions of each kind of infected.

WARNING: ALL OF THESE CREATURES ARE TO BE CONSIDERED DANGEROUS AND KILLED ON SIGHT. The infected will be ordered from least harmfull to most harmfull

Common infected: most of the poor people who get infected eventually become these things within the hour that they are bitten, there are some of the zombies that are not so easy to kill I will list them here

Infected CEDA agent: these zombies where hazmat suits and will keep from getting themselvs foolishly burned (because as we all know common zombies are stupid).

Usualy carry: boomer bile bombs

Usualy found: near CEDA evacuation sights

Survivor infected: (from the passing) These are the idots who left the safe room thinking that they are immune to the infection unfortunatley for them they are not, these zombies will flee from you because unlike the other infected it realizes that it has no chance in fighting you head on and winning.

Usualy carry: med kit, pills or adrenalin, and molotove or pipebomb

Usualy found: In small shanty towns or next to dead old guys named bill

Clown infected: Everybodys favorite childhood entertainer turned zombie and now he is leading his buddys to try and kill you his shoes will squeek and draw other zombies too him in turn bringing them too you.

Usualy carry: annoying red noses

Usualy found: In carnivals and amusment parks

Muddy infected: These are poor souls who ended up dying in the mud and when they hit you it impares your vision and you are blind. This will prove a problem if you don't kill them quick enough

Usualy carry: Mud

Usualy found: swamps

Construction worker infected: these infected will not hear any noises due to the fact that their hard hat stops them from hearing anything exept the survivors.

Usualy carry: hard hats

Usualy found: places where it rains a lot

Police infected: they have body armor on so shooting them in the front won't do any good try to spin them around and shoot them in the back or cut them up with a machette either works.

Usualy carry: beating sticks

Usualy found: military outpost towns

There are all the known commen infected, time to move on to the special infected threat = least to greatest

Boomer: fat person who is always sick and his throw up makes the common infected come and attack you he also makes you blind he can scratch you and when he blows up anyone near him will be covered in vomit and will most likely stagger back shove him back before attacking him to prevent being blown up on.

Apperance: fat, not very menacing, has sweats on.

Sound: a low bubbly sound that is easy to distinguish

Spitter: a female zombie that spitts acid stuff at you avoid the acid, if you can the spitter shouldn't be to much of a problem to you or your friends.

Apperance: skinny, very ugly, has no jaw.

Sound: lots of screeches and such.

Jocky: he is one of the more clever zombies and he jumps on your head and makes you move in the directon that it wants and it will scrach you face as it moves you. Caution also known to hump the victims head.

Apperance: small runs with a hunch.

Sound: lots of laughs and insane giggles

Smoker: he has a long toung that contricts anyone and will continue to squeez them harder the longer it has them untill it eventualy gets to the point where the persons ribs break into its heart and kill them.

Apperance: has lots of bubbles on its head has levies and a green or blue shirt.

Sounds: the smoker coughs a lot.

Charger: he has one large arm and one small arm the large one is used to ram others into walls and crush them using its enourmus power chargers are also known to knock people off of high places and kill them instantly.

Appearnace: one swolen arm one small one jaw melted to chest usualy wearing overalls

Sounds: it sound deep asif grumbleing to its self.

Hunter: this is one of the most dangerous infected because it has lots of smarts and cunning it will land on its prey and weigh its legs down so the prey cannot get up and it will start to rip the persons skin clean off .

Apperance: dark blue hoodie and sweat pants.

Sounds: series of barks and screams.

Tank: this is the second most dangeorous infected mutated beyond recodnition and looks like its on steroids has huge muscles belived to be originated from chuck norris and arnold shwartseneger (don't know if I spelled that right)

Apperance: lots of muscles and levies

Sounds:grunts

Witch: this is the most dangorous infected if you piss her off you can kiss your sorry ass goodbye cause you will never be heard of again she cried to try to make people think that she is still human but when they come close she cuts them to shreds and then runs away.

Apperance: in a two piece sleepware

Sound: crying

There you have all of the infected study them carfully and try not to die!!!

**This chapters special tip is: never go alone allways have a buddy to help you.**

**A/N THIS IS MY SECOND STORY SO COMMENT AND TELL ME HOW TO IMPROVE ON THIS THANKS FOR READING MY CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =)**


	2. How to evade the infected?

HOW TO SURVIVE A ZOMBIE APOCOLYPSE

Written by silver bullit

CHAPTER 2

**HOW TO AVOID GETTING KILLED**

This chapter will tell you how to avoid the infected individuals and when you cant sneak past how to fight them.

Common infected

Sneak: these are easy to avoid just stay far enough away and don't let them see you.

Fight: these, like all infected, have a low amount of balance. A simple shove should knock them off balanc and make them have to reataliate a perfect time to shoot them or hit them with a blunt or sharp object.

Boomer

Sneak: There is no way to sneak past a special infected, every time you move they can smell you and they can smell the amount of your blood on you, wich will tell them how much blood you have in your body also telling them you health witch in turn will tell them who to attack.

Fight: You may want to slap it back before you shoot it so that it does not blow up on you and attract the hord in turn bringing you closer to death. This infected will usualy take one shot to kill

Spitter

Sneak: " same as boomer"

Fight: the most effective way to kill a spitter is from a long distance they are very easy to kill them one or two shots will usualy kill the spitter.

Jockey

Sneak: "same"

Fight: This thing is known to jump on heads therefor as it is jumping at you you might want to bash it in the cheek as it is jumping on you causing it to stumble back and give you a chance to shoot it in the head or body or where ever you have a clear shot.

Smoker

Sneak: "same"

Fight: when you hear its familiar coughing you should immediately check the rooftops and behind any stable objects near you look for green smoke that is a major indicator that he is there. It usualy takes about a half of a clip to kill this monster

Charger

Sneak: do I even need to say it

Fight: stay completely clear of edges when you hear its familiar grunting stay away fronm enclosed places if it charges at you simply sidestep as far as you can and then unload it will usualy take an entire clip to take this monster. Unlike other infected this one has the ability to keep its balance shoving it will do nothing on the other hand hitting it with a frying pan will kill it.

Hunter

Sneak: hey guess what I am a usless part of this description enjoy me or die from zombies killing you LOL.

Fight: this zombie will try to attack you using its unholy ability to jump long distances make sure that when you hear that scream that you make sure to look all around and if possible smack him in the face as he is trying to pounce on you. He takes about as much as the smoker to kill.

Tank

Sneak: there is no way to sneak away from chuck norris he WILL find you and he WILL kill you with his bare fists.

Fight: this zombies only tactic is brute strength that being said he is not easaly killed in fact he is never fully dead he will only get knocked unconsus and will wake up later and try to kill you again. He is not very fast so you can outrunn him untill he throws a rock at you and kills you. For this zombie you will need to shoot and shoot untill you run out of bullets and then shoot some more or your pretty much screwed.

Witch

Sneak: just altogether stay as far away from her as possible. (OMG one who actualy has a way to sneak around it)

Fight: if you do end up disturbing the witch the easyest way it to kill it is with an auto-shotgun otherwise a molotove if you don't have either you are screwed and we will never see you again.

There you have it tactics on how to avoid and kill the infected try your best not to die otherwise The human race will eventualy become extinct.

THIS CHAPTERS SPECIAL TIP IS: SAVE YOUR MED KIT TILL YOU NEED IT USE PILLS. . . . . SORRY PEELZZ WHEN YOU HAVE LOW HEALTH BUT DON'T NEED THE FIST AID KIT.

**A/N I AM ENJOYING THIS BUT KIND OF RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS FOR CHAPTERS I HAVE ABOUT 7 MORE THOUGHT OF IF YOU HAVE ANY MORE SUGGESTIONS THROW THEM OUT THERE I WOULD NOT LIKE TO END AT A CH.9 HELP ME CONTINUE**

**ALSO I HAVE AN X-BOX 360 LIVE ACCOUNT SO MESSAGE ME AT **

**SILVER BULLIT85 IF YOU WANT TO PLAY AND ILL TELL YOU IF I AM AVAILABLE **

**I HAVE THE FIRST AND THE SECOND**


End file.
